Harry Potter and the Pureblood Princess
by Xandria Malfoy
Summary: Draco has a twin sister, Harry falls for her and someone is betrayed. Who? Read on to find out. Please R&R!
1. Escape

**Chapter One**

Privet Drive was unusually quiet for the summer holiday. Many days the residents could be seen washing cars, mowing their lawns or other mundane chores that nobody enjoyed. Today was different though. The streets were silent as everyone stayed inside with windows and doors firmly shut, desperate to keep cool.

At Number Four Privet Drive a skinny teenager of sixteen years sat locked in his upstairs bedroom. Harry Potter didn't mind being shut away...not in the slightest nor did he mind being left alone. As a matter of fact the less Harry had to see of his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, the happier he was.

The Dursleys were Harry's only living relatives and for the past sixteen years they had tried to make Harry as miserable as possible. It was only six years ago that their hate turned partly to fear. That was the point in his life in which Harry found out he was not an ordinary kid. He was a wizard.

This was an abnormality that the Dursleys had tried to hide, but had been unsuccessful. Harry was shipped off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to begin his training in the magical arts and now he sat back here at Privet Drive years later.

He was still too skinny for a boy his age and his untidy hair did nothing to make his appearance better. There was something that made Harry Potter different from everyone else. It was neither his hair nor his wizardry but the lightning bolt scar on his forehead of which he had received when he was only a baby.

All these things made Harry unusual in the Muggle world and a celebrity in the Wizard world. His being famous, however, did not stop his teachers from giving him loads of holiday homework. Harry sat at his desk and began work on Professor Trelawney's essay. He carefully read the question:

_**Write a Prophecy about yourself and your future.** _

Harry smiled widely, dipped his quill in the ink and began to write the Prophecy written for him one year before his birth seventeen years ago.

_The Prophecy of Harry James Potter  _

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him  
Born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the  
Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.

Harry set his quill down and looked out the window. He remembered every word of the prophecy. His Prophecy he heard down in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic only last year, but the meaning behind it was the most important. He was the one, the only wizard alive who had enough power to kill the most powerful dark wizard of whom everyone had always feared...Lord Voldemort.

Harry dropped himself onto his bed and stared up at the blank ceiling. He was hoping to receive the results from his O.W.L examinations he had taken his fifth year, but so far...nothing. His eyes began to droop, sleepiness now clouding his mind.

Suddenly a harsh tap on the window startled Harry so much that he flew off his bed and landed with a thud on the floor. He looked up and saw an eagle owl standing on the windowsill, waiting for Harry to open the window.

Harry crossed the room and allowed the owl to enter. It held out it's leg which had an envelope attached to it. Harry's stomach gave a great lurch as he untied the letter and sat back down on the bed. He examined the envelope closely.

_Harry Potter  
Upstairs Bedroom  
Number Four Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey _

Harry quickly tore it open and two pieces of parchment fell into his lap. He read over the first letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
As you are aware of, you have taken the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams in your Fifth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Your O.W.L results have come back and are enclosed with this letter. _

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts

"Great. Let's see how stupid I am," Harry said to himself. He unfolded the second piece of parchment and nearly hit the floor.

_Student: Harry James Potter  
School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

Your O.W.L results are as follows:

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
Potions: Exceeds Expectations  
Charms: Outstanding  
Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations  
Herbology: Exceeds Epectations  
History of Magic: Acceptable

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Harry let out a scream and began dancing around his room. Something made him stop though. Another owl was at his window. Harry immediately recognized it as Pig, his friend Ron's owl. It fluttered into his room dropping a letter and small package onto Harry's head.

"You feathery little git." Harry seized the letter now lying on the floor and ripped it open. It was from Ron.

_**Harry,  
Did you get your results back? I just did today. Can you come and stay with me at my house for the rest of the summer? I've sent you some Flo Powder.  
I'll be waiting. Hermione is already here.  
Ron **  
_  
A hard knock came on Harry's bedroom door. He quickly stowed away the letters and Flo Powder as Vernon Dursley stood in the doorway, looking down at his nephew.

"Your Aunt, Dudley and I are going out, Boy. Do not leave this room. Understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

Vernon slammed the door behind him and Harry stood by the window, watching as their car pulled from the driveway. This was his chance. He quickly packed up his trunk with all of his possessions and dragged it downstairs. He looked around one last time and stepped into the fireplace with his things.

"The Burrow!" He shouted. Emerald green flames engulfed him. Everything began to spin and the living room of Number Four became more distant until Harry could see it no more. The only thing he could see now was a group of redheads standing in front of him.


	2. Who IS She?

**Chapter Two**  
"Welcome back, Harry dear. I was hoping you would have no problems. You didn't have problems finding us, did you? Oh that doesn't matter. You're here now," Mrs. Weasley wrapped Harry in a hug, tears running from her eyes.

"Now now, Molly. Let him breathe. He only just got here," Arthur Weasley laughed.

"Did the Muggles give you any trouble, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No. They weren't even home when I left," Harry replied. He set down his trunk as Hermione ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Harry. We were so worried. Not one letter from you all summer, we began to think the Dursley's had done something."

"Come on. Let's go up to my room," Ron suggested.

"Don't worry about the trunk, Harry. Allow me. Wingardium Leviosa!" George said, pointing his wand at Harry's school trunk. It rose up into the air and followed the three of them upstairs. When they reached Ron's room the trunk landed with a great thud onto the floor.

"GEORGE! Little wonder why Mum tells him off the most. Now the most important thing. What about you O.W.L results? Hermione got all Outstandings. Here's mine," Ron said. He shoved a piece of parchment into Harry's hands.

"Awesome, mate. Here are mine."

"Bloody hell! You got an E in Potions! But Snape hates you," Ron said confused as his eyes scanned Harry's results.

Mrs. Weasley walked in carrying a pile of freshly laundered clothes. "Have you three received your school lists yet?" She asked.

"Yes. They came with our results," Hermione replied.

"We can go to Diagon Alley now if you'd like. I need a few things myself," Mrs. Weasley said, setting the clothes on Ron's bed.

"Alright. Let's just hope Malfoy isn't there," Harry said. Draco Malfoy was the snobbiest rich kid Harry had ever met and the less they had to see of him, the better.

"Maybe he got trampled by a ragging Hippogriff this summer," Ron said hopefully.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't talk about your classmate like that," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Come on you lot."

Harry, Hermione and Ron pulled on their Hogwarts cloaks and followed Mrs. Weasley downstairs. Each turn took some Flo Powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Emerald flames engulfed Harry and he disappeared. No matter how many times he traveled this way, he knew he would never get use to it. Everything around him began to spin faster and faster until he was thrown out of the fireplace, straight into the Leaky Cauldron.

In a minutes time, Mrs. Weasley and the others had appeared behind Harry. "Well now let's go to Gringotts, first off," Mrs. Weasley suggested. 

The four of them set off down the cobblestone street towards a very large and very ancient building. The front doors opened before them as a Goblin met them at the window. "Can I help you?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and handed three vault keys to the Goblin, whose name plate read 'Albert'. "Yes. We all need to make withdrawals from our vaults."

"Very well then. Arabella, please escort these people to the vault numbers on the keys." Albert handed the keys over and retreated to the back room.

Arabella brought them down to Harry's vault first. Harry, carefully positioning himself with his back blocking view, began to shovel handfuls of gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts into his money bag.

After a bumpy ride the cart slide to an abrupt halt in the main entrance to the bank. "Where to now?" Ron asked, rubbing his neck from the sudden stop.

"Flourish and Blotts for you school books. What books have we got to buy?" 

"_Potion Making for the Dumb and Lazy, A Students Guide to Intermediate Transfiguration: Grade Six, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms: Learn What You Need To, Forget What You Don't, and Today, Tomorrow, and the Uncertain Future_," Harry read off of the list.

Mrs. Weasley pushed open the doors to Flourish and Blotts and walked up to the clerk. She handed her all of the book lists and turned to the others. "I'm going next door to look at cauldrons. Ginny needs a new one already."

Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing by the counter when none other than Lucius Malfoy walked in with Draco and a girl Harry had never seen before. He could hear her whining to Lucius. "Why do I have to go to Hogwarts, Father? I was happy where I was."

Lucius rolled his eyes and replied, "Morgana, we've been over this already. You've been taught at the Manor for long enough and the tutors are bloody sick of you. At least Draco can keep an eye on you at Hogwarts. Not a great school but it will suffice. All made worst by that incompetent Dumbledore."

Draco caught Harry's eye and strolled over to him. "So Potter, back with the filthy mudblood lovers again? What a love story," Draco sneered.

"Puke off, Malfoy," Ron spat.

"Draco, what are you doing!" The blonde girl as she ran over to the group.

"Just talking, Morgana. What do you want?" Draco asked coldly.

"Father wants us back over there. Come on. Crabbe and Goyle said they would meet us at Madam Malkin's," the girl named Morgana dragged Draco away and out the door.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron paid for their books and walked from the shop, dumbfounded at what they had seen. Pureblood wizards only believed in having one child, not two. Two Malfoy's in the same school was not a good thing and all knew the next year would only hold misery.

"Harry, who in bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Not sure," Harry replied shortly.


	3. Meeting Morgana Malfoy

**Chapter Three**  
The Hogwarts Express filled up with students of various ages, everyone anxious to arrive at Hogwarts. As the train moved swiftly down the tracks Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in compartment twelve talking and trading chocolate frog cards.

"Ignatia Wildsmith again? Here Harry, you can have it," Ron said.

"Thanks mate. Hey Hermione, I'll trade you my Grindelwald card for your Andromeda one," Harry said. Hermione handed Harry the Andromeda Famous Witches and Wizards card over the book she was currently immersed in.

"Hermione, can't you put down that book for two bloody seconds?" Ron asked as he stuffed a Cauldron Cake into his mouth.

"This happens to be a very interesting book. You should all read it," Hermione replied, very annoyed with Ron.

"Oh sure. Who wouldn't like to read _Radical Goblin Rebellions of the Late 17th Century_?" Ron smarted, rolling his eyes.

"So Weasel what was on with your mother at the station? Awfully dumpy, isn't she?" Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway, flanked by his faithful cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Get stuffed Malfoy!" Ron shot back.

"Oooo Weasley that hurt. Say why don't you have your fat mum make you some new robes? Heaven knows you could do with some," Draco smirked.

Harry stood and pointed his wand at Draco. "Back off Malfoy!"

"Or what Potter? Gonna run to Mommy?" Draco covered his mouth innocently and added, "Oh that's right. She's dead. Oops."

Harry advanced on Draco but was abruptly stopped by a girl who appeared in front of him. "Beat it Draco," she demanded.

Draco shot her an evil look and stormed off, swearing under his breath. Harry immediately recognized her as the girl he had seen in Diagon Alley.

"I apologize. My brother is a little arrogant prat."

"B-b-brother? Draco Malfoy is your brother?" Ron questioned.

"Yes. My name is Morgana Malfoy."

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks though it was Hermione whom asked the question they were thinking. "Are you anything like Draco?"

Morgana laughed and replied, "Absolutely not."

"But you sure seemed like it in Diagon Alley," Harry stated.

"Draco had made me mad that morning."

"Oh I see. Would you like to sit with us?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Thanks." The four turned and walked into the compartment, sliding the glass door shut. Harry continued talking as he sat down next to Morgana. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful and flawless she was. "So Morgana how come we haven't seen you at Hogwarts?"

"I've been tutored at Malfoy Manor for the last six years," Morgana said, laughing.

There was a long silence between them until Ron piped up, "I'm so sorry Malfoy is your brother. I really am."

Darkness fell over Hogsmeade Village as the train pulled into the station. Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, called the first years over and loaded them into several boats to take them across the lake. Many horseless carriages stood nearby and waited to take the older students to the castle. As the carriages took off down the shimmering moonlit path, the Hogwarts castle stood magically silhouetted against the starry sky.


	4. More Than Meets the Eye

**Chapter Four**  
The next morning found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Morgana (who ended up in Slytherin) gathered while the Heads of Houses passed out the course schedules for the beginning term. Professor Snape stood at the Slytherin table and looked for Morgana. When he could not find her, he gave the schedule to Draco and asked him to give it to his sister.

"Be right back," Morgana said as she got up. She walked over to the Slytherin table and Harry saw she was talking to Draco. Morgana suddenly wrapped her hand around Draco's throat and exclaimed, "Give me my schedule you little prat!"

Draco threw Morgana's schedule on the table and forced her hand from his throat. Morgana snatched up the paper and walked away, leaving Pansy rubbing Draco's sore neck.

"That was bloody awesome!" Ron said excitedly.

"Why thank you. Heaven knows he's had it coming for years," Morgana replied.

"So Morgana what classes did you end up with?" Hermione asked.

"I have Care of Magical creatures, N.E.W.T Charms, N.E.W.T Potions, and N.E.W.T Transfiguration," Morgana replied, reading off her scheduled classes for first term.

"You have all N.E.W.T classes?" Ron asked, quite shocked. Nothing shocked him more though than Professor McGonagall handing him and Harry their schedules. "Bloody hell so do we!"

"Awesome!" Morgana said.

Hermione smiled at them. "See guys. A little hard work did pay off."

"So Little Miss Malfoy are you having fun with the Mudbloods?" Draco asked from behind her.

"Why yes, Draco. By the way...Don't call me Little Miss Malfoy," Morgana said through gritted teeth.

"I expected better," Draco sneered.

"Funny...That's what Mother said when you were born," Morgana retorted. Harry spit his pumpkin juice everywhere as he and Ron burst out laughing.

"Nasty Potter!" Draco exclaimed.

Morgana stood and looked Draco in the eye. "What do you want Draco?" She asked coldly.

"Oh not much, Miss Morgan. Pansy and I were just going to take a walk," Draco said, taking his girlfriend's hand affectionately.

"Well roll out the red carpet. I can die happy," Morgana said sarcastically. "So what does Mother say of her Dracie-poo having a girlfriend? Surely she must have something to say about it."

"Dracie-poo?" Harry and Ron said together.

"Shut up!" Draco snapped. He turned back to Morgana and continued, "For your information Mother and Father approve of Pansy and I. Now move it!"

"Make me," Morgana taunted.

Draco pulled his wand from his robes but Morgana was too fast for him. "Rictumsempra!" She cried out.

Draco flew backwards banging into the doors of the Hall entrance. He stood up and pointed his own wand at Morgana. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Morgana's body became stiff and fell to the floor as another voice yelled out, "Expelliamus!"

Draco's wand flew from his hands as Professor McGonagall walked towards him. "Mr. Malfoy how dare you pull your wand on another student! Ten points from Slytherin," she said. As the professor walked away Pansy handed Draco his wand back.

"Thanks," Draco said. He took Pansy's hand and walked from the Great Hall, leaving Morgana laying on the floor. Harry quickly walked over and pointed his wand at her. "Restorate! Are you ok Morgana?" He asked as Morgana opened her eyes.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks, Harry. Do you think I should try and talk to him tonight? " Morgana asked.

"Maybe that would be a good idea. I'm the last person who should be saying this but you should talk to Mal..I mean Draco," Harry said.

"If I have too. My body can't take much more of that."

The Slytherin Common Room was quiet as Draco sat alone on one of the leather couches in front of a blazing fire. He looked up from his Transfiguration essay to see Morgana emerge from the portrait hole. "Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure Draco," Morgana said, sitting down on a couch opposite him.

"So what do you know about your three new friends?"

Morgana snorted. "I know they annoy the bloody hell out of me."

"The famous Potter, the Mudblood and Weasel Boy? Annoying? That never crossed my mind," Draco said sarcastically. "So why are you talking to them?"

"It's all part of my plan," Morgana said coldly. She pulled her wand from her robes and fiddled it maliciously within her pale hand.

Draco looked at her confused. "What plan? Is that why you're acting like you hate me?"

"You're very perceptive, Mr. Malfoy," Morgana said, coolly.

Draco laughed and leaned in over the table. "So what is this plan that Princess Malfoy has thought up?"

Morgana leaned over towards him as well and whispered, "I want to make Harry Potter pay for sending Father to Azkaban."

Draco smirked. "So what were you thinking of doing?"

Morgana jumped up and began pacing the darkened common room. "I want to inflict pain, make him suffer for what he did. Father taught me to do a proper Imperius Curse. Maybe the famous Harry Potter would like a duel!" She waved her wand causing a vase to explode. Draco stood and pointed his own wand at the broken vase.

"Reparo!" The piece flew back together as though a strong magnetic force pulled them together. "That is a good plan but what about something better. Something he would never see coming?"

Morgana walked over to Draco. "Even better."

"I need to tell Pansy. She'll get a laugh out of it," Draco got up from the sofa but was immediately thrown against the wall.

"You won't tell her anything! You know bloody well she will blab to people. Keep your gob shut! Promise me that, Draco! Promise now!" Morgana growled.

"Ok ok I promise," Draco said, weakly.

Morgana released him and headed up to the Girls' Dormitory. Draco remained in the common room alone once again, the fire dying slowly behind him.


	5. Potions Class

**Chapter Five**  
"Blimey Harry! You fancy a girl you have known for only a single day?" Ron asked Harry. Harry turned left at the end of the dungeon corridor and walked into Professor Snape's classroom, wishing Ron would get off the subject of his fancying Morgana.

To Harry's dismay he found Morgana already seated in the class, surrounded by Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, laughing at something Draco had just said. He wasn't about to take the chance of talking to her while she was surrounded by all Slytherins, so he and Ron found two seats by Hermione and sat down.

"Hey. What took you so long?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"Well we would have been here sooner if this bloody bloke wasn't busy fixing his hair. He wanted to look perfect," Ron said. He began fixing his hair and mocking Harry's voice, "Come on mate. She'll be there. Oh bloody hell my hair is horrible!"

Hermione burst into laughter but made a noise between a cough and a laugh when Harry shot you a dark glaring look.

"Can't a bloke make sure he looks good!" Harry asked indignantly.

The door to the classroom opened and a girl with olive skin and black hair walked in. She walked over to Morgana and smiled. "Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" She pointed to the empty seat beside Morgana.

"No," Morgana answered shortly. The girl was way too happy and upbeat for her taste.

"I'm Velandra Bellatreene. What's your name?"

"Morgana Malfoy. So what house are you in?" Morgana asked.

"Ravenclaw. You?"

"Slytherin," Morgana replied.

"Oh of course. I should've known," Velandra laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Morgana asked coldly.

Before Velandra could open her mouth to answer, Professor Snape walked in and slammed the door behind him.

"Silence! Mr. Malfoy, kindly collect everyone's essays on Undetectable Potions and hand them to me," Snape said swiftly.

One by one the students handed Draco the essays they had done over the summer and Draco handed them to Snape.

"Thank you. Now who can tell me what makes an Undetectable Potion dangerous?" Snape asked, putting the pile of parchment on his desk.

A few people raised their hands but Snape's eyes went directly to Morgana. "Go ahead, Ms. Malfoy."

"Undetectable Potions are dangerous because you catch someone by surprise. You can inflict pain or even cause death and they would never see it coming," Morgana said staring at Snape and occasionally glancing at Draco.

"Very good. Now I want all of you to pair up with someone and I want you to mix your own Undetectable Potion. They will be tested in one month and you will be marked on how it effects your partner. Begin," Snape finished and sat down at his desk.

Harry turned around to Morgana but saw she had already partnered with Draco. 'Why doesn't that surprise me?' He thought.  
Hermione was working with Neville so Harry ended up working with Ron, which was quite normal. Back at the last table Draco and Morgana Malfoy were hard at work.

"It needs to be strong enough to cause unbearable pain, Draco. Father told us how to do it, now it's time to put that to use," Morgana whispered coldly.

"We need some Horned-Toad skin," Draco said as he read over the list of ingredients and directions Lucius Malfoy had provided them.

"I bet I could get some from Snape. Hold on." Morgana got up and walked over to Snape's desk. "Professor Snape?"

Snape looked up from the essays he was grading. "Yes, Ms. Malfoy?"

"Would it be possible for Draco and I to get some Horned-Toad skin from you, sir? It's the only ingredient we don't have."

Snape thought for a moment then answered. "Sure. Follow me." He stood up and led Morgana from the classroom into a dark, cold, and horrible smelling room.

"Wow! This is amazing," Morgana exclaimed. She closely examined a glowing silver jar that held moonstone and turned back to Snape, who smiled.

"This is my private store," Snape explained. "You and Draco may use anything you like. I've been waiting for the day that a pair of my students would do a brilliant job in my class. I know you and Draco will make a potion that will blow everyone away."

"That will be a guarantee, sir," Morgana replied. She took a bit of the Horned-Toad skin and made her way back into the dungeon classroom.

"Did you get it?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Yep and I got permission from Snape to use his private store," Morgana said, smugly.

Within the midst of Morgana and Draco talking, Pansy walked over and sat on Draco's lap. "Come on Draco, can't we be partners? This perky..thing...is getting on my nerves," she whined.

"I'm already working with Morgana and "

"I see how it is! She walks in and all of a sudden is the Queen of all Purebloods!" Pansy screamed, interrupting Draco.

"No it's not like that. If you'd just let me explain..." Draco started, but Pansy had jumped up and stormed away.

Draco turned to Morgana and sighed. "Hold on." He got up and went to his girlfriend's side.

"What do you want?" Pansy snapped.

"I can't say here but I'll tell you tonight. Meet me in the common room, ok?" Draco pleaded.

"Fine," Pansy replied shortly.

Draco walked back over to Morgana who was talking to Goyle about Quidditch. "Let's get back to work. We can't afford to get sidetracked again."


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Six**  
"Harry, I'm not joking. There's something weird about Draco's sister. The way she was talking to Snape and stuff? It's bloody weird mate," Ron said as he and Harry reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" She asked.

"Corphius Tutronus. Oh come off it Ron. You think there is something a bit off with everyone. Just give her a chance," Harry said. They walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and ascended the stairs to the Boys Dormitory.

"Oh come on, Harry. Wouldn't you rather fancy someone you can trust?"

Harry thought for a brief moment then answered, "No."

"Ok let me rephrase that. Someone other than MALFOY'S SISTER!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron lay off , would you! She's really nice so back off!" Harry snapped shut the hangings of his four poster bed and fell into a shallow sleep.

The door to the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory creeped open slowly, allowing only a slice of dim light through, then quietly closed again. A figure moved through the darkened room, headed towards the four-poster bed where Draco Malfoy was fast asleep. The figure laid a hand on Draco's shoulder and

"Bloody hell!" Draco awoke with a start.

"Draco, shut up," the person whispered, moving in front of the moonlit window.

"Pansy? Wh-what are you doing in here? Professor Snape will have a fit if he catches you," Draco whispered back. He looked around the dormitory and smirked. Morgana and Goyle were cuddled up in Goyle's bed so why was he telling Pansy _she_ wasn't suppose to be there?

"Come down to the common room. We need to talk." Pansy walked out of the dormitory, followed by Draco.

Draco yawned and plopped down on a couch, staring up tiredly at Pansy. "So what are you on about, Pansy? It's late and I'm tired."

"I know you're hiding something from me, Draco. Out with it! You never kept secrets from me before and now that Princess Malfoy has arrived, everything is top secret. Tell me!" Pansy demanded.

"It's none of your business and"

"Draco Malfoy!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Pansy, it's noth"

"Tell me!"

"Morgana is planning to torture Harry Potter, ok! Is that what you wanted to know! Bloody hell! Why can't you just leave things alone! I"

"You bloody traitor," a cold voice said from behind Draco, who spun on his heels and came face to face with Morgana. "You swore to your own sister you wouldn't tell. You betrayed your own blood!" Morgana pulled out her wand and screamed, "Everta Statum!"

Draco flew back and slammed into the wall beside the fireplace. He laid there for a moment and, once he regained his composure, pointed his wand at Morgana. "Stupefy!" Morgana crumpled to the floor, shaking and twitching furiously. She was tortured by Draco for almost fifteen long minutes when the spell began to subside.

Pansy made a quick dashed towards Draco but Morgana was too quick for her. "Imperio!" Pansy began banging her head against the cold, stone wall until a large red bump appeared on her forehead. Morgana laughed maliciously and pulled the curse off of Pansy. Pansy grabbed Morgana's hair and pulled her to the ground, beating her head against the stone floor. Morgana put her hands around Pansy's neck and flipped her over, slapping her repeatedly. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Morgana around the waist and lifted her off the ground, Draco had done the same with Pansy. Both girls continued kicking and hitting.

"Get a grip Ms. Malfoy. You too Ms. Parkinson," Professor Snape snapped angrily, holding the struggling blonde girl. He moved to the opposite side of the room. "Now what in bloody hell is going on?"

"Nothing, sir. Pansy's just having a crying fit because things are going on that she feels the need to stick her nose into. It doesn't concern that little dingbat but she obviously thinks it does. That's what," Morgana explained, shooting dirty looks at Pansy who was being held against a wall by Draco.

"You're just bloody mad that someone else knows!" Pansy retorted.

"Silence! I've heard enough. Get to bed now and no more late night duels. Made enough noise to wake the dead, you did." Snape walked from the room in his dressing gown, leaving three students alone and a secret revealed.


	7. Hogsmeade Love

**Chapter Seven**  
A chilly October day brought the first Hogsmeade trip of the term. Third year students and above, with permission forms, were allowed to be let out from the castle and brought down to Hogsmeade on certain weekends.

The students crowded into the entrance hall as the caretaker, Mr. Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris prowled the growing crowd to sniff out the troublemakers and rule breakers. Draco's group of Slytherins, including Morgana, Crabbe and Goyle were walking together and laughing while Pansy and her gang of girls could be seen a short way from them. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down the marble staircase and joined everyone. Morgana spotted Harry and turned to Draco. "I'll be right back."

She dashed off towards Harry and skidded to a stop beside him. Harry smiled at her. "Hey Morgana."

"Hi Harry. Look I need to go with Draco and get a few things but could you meet me at the Three Broomsticks around 2:00? It's important," Morgana asked.

"Sure," Harry answered dreamily.

"Great! I'll see you then!" Morgana leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Harry's cheek before running off to catch up with Draco. Harry felt his face blush. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry then each other, both speechless about what just happened.

"Harry's got a girlfriend...Harry's got a girlfriend...Harry's got a girlfriend..." Hermione began to chant.

"Oh hush up. I do not," Harry laughed as they walked out into the cool autumn air.

"I can not believe you are going to do this, Morgan," Draco said as he walked into the Three Broomsticks with Morgana and Pansy.

"This is the only way to gain his trust," Morgana replied. She leaned in and gave Draco a hug. "I'll see you up at the castle later."

"Alright." Draco said. He took Pansy's hand and led her to a table only a short distance from Harry was.

Morgana walked over to Harry and smiled. "Hey Harry. I thought you might have forgotten about me."

"Of course I haven't. How could I?" Harry looked up and slid over to allow Morgana to sit beside him.

"I thought you might be here with Ron and Hermione. You three are always together," Morgana commented. Not that she minded, though.

"Yeah... well... they had some other things to do so..." Harry broke off as a witch in shiny purple robes walked over to them.

"What can I get you today, Love?" The witch asked.

"Um...I'll have a butterbeer, please," Morgana answered. Oh boy did the word 'please' leave a bad taste in her mouth. The witch looked taken back and laughed.

"Well I never thought I'd hear 'please' come from the mouth of a Malfoy." The witch walked, leaving Morgana glaring at the back of her head.

Harry turned to Morgana and smiled, sadly. "So do you get those comments a lot? I mean...er... considering you don't act like your family?"

'Wrong again, Potter,' Morgana thought. "Yeah...yeah I do. So Harry, do you like me?"

Harry nearly spit out his butterbeer at her question. True he did. But should he tell her? 'Oh go on, mate. Just say you do,' Harry mind said to him. He took a deep breath and answered, "Yes."

Morgana smiled sweetly and leaned forward. Her lips met Harry's and Harry could swear his heart was about to burst. A few tables from them, Draco and Pansy watched what was going on. Pansy buried her head into Draco's shoulder and muttered, "That is so sick. She's kissing a Mudblood. Eww... I can't watch this!"

Draco looked at his sister then turned to Pansy, laughing. "Potter is in for a big surprise. He actually thinks she likes him."

The door to the Three Broomsticks opened to reveal Ron and Hermione walking hand in hand. "Hey guys, over here!" Morgana called out. 'Why not suck up to his friends too?' She thought.

Hermione and Ron both smiled, though Ron's smile looked forced, and sat down. "Hey Morgana! How's everything going?" Hermione asked.

"Not bad," Morgana answered. "I got a letter from Father today. He said they have a job opening in Mr. Fudge's office at the Ministry of Magic and if I wanted, I could start the job the minute I'm done school."

"Blimey, Morgana! That's bloody awesome! I really want to go into Auror training when I'm done at Hogwarts. I was thinking about seriously pursuing S.P.E.W. Maybe I still will," Hermione said excitedly.

"What is S.P" Morgana fell silent at Harry and Ron vigorously shaking their heads. "Nevermind," she finished sweetly.

Harry looked down at his watch. "We better get going. It's nearly time to return to the castle."

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked out of the Three Broomsticks, rejoining the others to begin the journey back to Hogwarts.


	8. Velandra the Pranksta

**Chapter Eight**  
"Bloody hell, mate. What happened to you?" Ron asked as he spotted Harry for the first time that day. Harry hair was more untidy than ever and he looked very exhausted.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night," Harry replied. He sat down next to Ron and pulled a plate of bacon and toast towards him.

"I'll take a wild guess and say you were thinking about Morgana all night. Am I right?" Hermione laughed.

Harry nodded and yawned. "I just can't figure out why anyone from the Malfoy family would talk to common people like us. You know?"

"I reckon she's up to no good. No good at all," Ron said.

"Well come on you two. We're going to be late for Charms," Hermione said, jumping up from the table.

"Great. Just what I need. Another class where I can't talk to Morgana. She's always surrounded by those trolls Crabbe and Goyle," Harry sighed.

"Now I want you all to get into groups of three or four and practice the Protean Charm. At the end of class I will examine your work and grade it accordingly. You may begin," squeaked Professor Flitwick. The students divided into their groups and got to work.

Harry kept looking back at Morgana, who was talking to Pansy and Velandra. The girls laughed as Velandra pulled something from her pocket. Before anyone could look, Velandra threw a Weasley Water Willy from her hand causing the classroom to become instantly filled with water, everyone swimming as though their lives depended on it. Tiny Professor Flitwick was tossed in the waves now flooding his classroom. 

Outside the Charms room, Professor McGonagall strolled by with Professor Snape. She looked questionably at the water dripping through the cracks of the door and turned to Snape. "Severus what in the world is going on in there?"

"Beats me, Minerva," Snape replied coolly. Before either of them could make another move the water pressure became too much as the door flew from the hinges sending students, Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick down the now flooded corridor.

Professor Snape was the first of all to regain his composure. He took his wand from his robes and muttered, "Evanesco."

All the water quickly evaporated but left the students on the floor, drenched from head to toe. Draco shook his blonde hair from his eyes and looked at Morgana. "Who in bloody hell did that?"

Morgana and Pansy lay on the floor, laughing. "I-I-I think it was Velandra. Hahahahahahahahaha! Velandra, that was awesome!"

Velandra squeezed the water from her curly, dark hair and smiled. "It wasn't suppose to do that much. It should have caused only a little water not the Great Flood of Hogwarts but it was awesome and..."

Velandra stopped talking as she saw a large shadow come into her sight. "Ms. Bellatreene I hope you did have fun cause it will be the last you have for a while," Snape's greasy voice said, "Thirty points from Ravenclaw and a week's worth of detention."

"But I..." Velandra began to protest.

"Enough! You will come to my office every night this week. Understood?"

Velandra sighed. "Yes, sir."

Snape turned on his heels and walked away. Velandra stuck out her tongue at the back of his head. "Nasty little git," she muttered.

"Velandra? Could Pansy and I talk to you? It's very important," Morgana asked. The more people she could get into her plan the better.

"Yeah. Very important," Pansy giggled.

"Sure. About what?" Velandra asked, confused.

"Come with us," Morgana said as she took Velandra's hand and led her to the courtyard with Pansy right at her heels. Draco stood next to Goyle as he watched his sister walked off with Velandra.

"I wonder what Morgana is up too? One minute she's really nice and the next she's...well...like you," Goyle said.

"Like me, eh?" Draco laughed, "You have no idea."

Goyle laughed and nudged Draco. "Come on. Let's get Crabbe and get down to common room."

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked. Hermione had been thrown against the wall by one of the humongous waves and laid on the floor a few feet from Harry and Ron. She made a few small movements and opened her eyes a bit.

"Yeah I'm ok," she replied quietly, rubbing her sore head.

"Let's get you up to the hospital wing," Harry said. He gently lifted Hermione and, with Ron's help, brought Hermione to Madam Pomfry.

One by one the wet students made their way to the common rooms to change into drier robes and a chance for some rest time before their next class.

The teachers stood looking at each other, extremely worried. When the Weasley twins had left Hogwarts they thought the pranks were over. Now they had been proven wrong. Another prankster was in town and by the looks of today, it wasn't going to be a pretty year.


	9. The Plan and the Fallout

**Chapter Nine**  
The snow fell over Hogwarts, blanketing the ancient castle. The week of Christmas was a time everyone looked forward to. It meant no classes, no homework, and plenty of time for fun. The Gryffindor Common Room was unusually quiet, as most students had left to spend the holiday at home. Hermione sat by the handsome fire intensely reading Jinxes for the Jinxed while Harry and Ron were across the room having a grueling game of Wizards Chess.

"Come on! Squash him, you bloody knight!" Harry cheered on as his knight beat Ron's pawn into several pieces.

"Are you two ever going to get to that homework? You know the three essays you haven't even started on yet?" Hermione asked, indignantly.

"Yeah yeah Hermione. Right after I kick this bloke's butt," Ron replied, urging his queen towards Harry's king. Hermione sighed and walked up the spiral staircase to the Girls' Dormitory.

"Boys," she muttered under her breath.

Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry. "I swear that girl never gives it a rest. Harry? What's wrong, mate?"

Harry looked out the window, staring at nothing in particular. "I can't stop thinking about her. I think I'm in love with Morgana Malfoy."

Ron's mouth fell open in surprise then turned into a look of somewhat disgust. "Harry, think about what you're saying. You're saying you're in love with Morgana Malfoy, sister to the Malfoy who has tormented you for six bloody years! Do you really think she's different from the rest of her family! She's in Slytherin so the Sorting Hat must have seen something about her that wasn't right! Why can't you see it, Harry?"

Harry shot Ron a dark look and stormed off towards the portrait hole. "You know I really thought my best friend would be happy for me! Thanks a lot, Ron! Now if you don't mind, stay the hell away from me!" Harry ran out and slammed the portrait closed behind him.

"Hey watch it there!" The Fat Lady screamed.

"Oh shut up," Harry mumbled. He raced down the marble staircase at top speed, threw open the front oak doors and ran into the courtyard. He found a placed right by a silver fountain and sat down. Now he had time to think about everything that had happened. He had time to be alone and that's all he wanted right now.

"Can you believe it, Pansy? He actually thinks I like him," Morgana laughed as she and Pansy sat in their dormitory. Pansy took out some sweets from Honeydukes and spread it out on her bed.

"Help yourself. I'll get too fat if I eat it all," Pansy said.

Morgana smiled and jumped on Pansy's bed. "So have you talked to Velandra anymore?" Morgana asked, helping herself to a Chocolate Frog.

"Oh yes. She'd be more than happy to help you out. So tell me more about the plan," Pansy whispered.

"Well I...can I help you?" Morgana's head quickly shot towards Millicent Bolstrode who was standing in the doorway.

"Draco asked me to come up here and ask you to go down to the common room," Millicent said, dropping down onto her own bed.

"Good fun. Let's go Pansy." Morgana and Pansy walked down the stone steps and found Draco and Goyle sitting by the fireplace. "Missing a bodyguard, are you Draco?" Morgana sneered.

"Crabbe is outside right now. Come sit," Draco requested. The girls walked over and sat down, Pansy on Draco's lap and Morgana on Goyle's.

"So what did you want to see us for? We were having quality girls' time so it had better be important," Morgana said, putting her arms around Goyle's neck.

"As a matter of fact... it is important. The potion is almost done and I wanted to know when you wanted to pull off your plan"

"Draco.." Morgana nodded towards Goyle, interrupting him.

"He knows already. But don't worry he won't tell anyone. So when were you thinking of?" Draco asked.

"Well I was thinking in the next month. I can't stand much more of acting like I'm interested in him. The conditions would play a major factor as well. It would be better if there was still snow than it could be hidden easily. Made to look like an accident in the Forbidden Forest," Morgana said.

"Sounds good. Well come on sis. If we're going home then we should pack. Wow...I'm going to have such a great holiday," Draco said with an evil smirk.


	10. Can't We All Just Get Along?

**Chapter Ten**  
The silent treatment became an art form for Harry and Ron. For a whole week the two said not a word to each other, forcing Hermione to make conversation with no success. The three of them sat in the Great Hall today in silence, the only sounds between them were the scratching of quills on parchment.

"Oh come on you two. Get over yourselves and just apologize. Can't we all just get along?" Hermione asked in a humorous but calm voice.

Harry and Ron shot each sour looks. "I'll apologize when a hippogriff does my homework," Ron said bitterly.

"I don't want anything from him," Harry said coldly.

"Harry, Ron was only looking out for you. You two are best friends and isn't that what friends are suppose to do?" Hermione asked.

"True but real friends don't stick their noses in something that doesn't even concern them! I'm out of here! See you around Hermione!" Harry exploded as he ran from the Hall.

"I don't get what his problem was. I only tried to help," Ron whispered.

"Did you try to help or did you tell him not to date Morgana?"

Ron opened his mouth to reply but immediately closed it when he realized the truth. "Maybe I did say Morgana was no good and that he could do better."

"I think you should go and talk to him," Hermione suggested.

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He just said so," Ron said sadly.

"I wouldn't bet on that. I'll bet he misses you just as much as you miss him."

"Alright. I'll try and talk to him," Ron sighed.

"Harry, what's wrong? You've seemed a bit off since we left the castle," Morgana said.

Harry looked at her as they stood by the lakeside, hand in hand, and let out an angry sigh. "It's Ron. He just doesn't get it!"

"Get what?" Morgana asked calmly.

"Us. He thinks I could do better. He doesn't trust you, Morgana."

Morgana laughed slightly. "I never asked him if he liked or trusted me. If you trust me then that's all that matters."

"Guess so. So are you staying over holidays?" Harry asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"No. Draco and I are going home for Christmas. Haven't seen our parents all year and I kind of miss them," Morgana said quietly.

Draco walked from the castle and called from a distance, "Come on, Morgana. It's time to leave."

"Be right there! I have to go so I'll see you when I get back, ok Harry?"

"Yeah."

Morgana smiled and leaned forward, kissing Harry gently before turning and running to get her things. Harry stood there for the longest time thinking about Ron and if he should go talk to him. He made his way slowly up to the castle and back to Gryffindor Tower. Much to his surprise he found Ron in there, waiting by the fire.

"Hi Harry. Look I'm really sorry for what I said. I really am happy about you and Morgana. I guess I was just a bit jealous. You're my best mate and I thought I was going to lose you to her. I..." Ron broke off as Harry sat down next to him.

"Ron, nobody could replace you. Not even Morgana Malfoy. Trust me...you have nothing to worry about, mate."

Hermione bounded down the stairs behind them, tears rolling down from her eyes. "Oh you guys are talking again. I'm so happy."

"So are you guys staying for holiday?" Harry asked.

"I am. I think Fred was coming to visit...said something about a girl named Velandra. If I had left Hogwarts, I wouldn't come back...Not even for a girl. Mum and Dad are going to Romania to visit Charlie and I believe Ginny is going too," Ron answered.

"My parents wanted to take me to Spain but I said I wanted to stay," Hermione said.

"The Dursleys would rather be shot dead than see me on their doorstep at Christmas," Harry laughed.

"What about your girlfriend?" Ron teased.

Harry sighed. "She and Draco are going home for holiday."

"Oh."

"Let's go get something eat. I'm starved," Hermione said, changing the subject as quickly as she could. The three left the tower and quickly descended to the Great Hall where several tables were set up, covered in various sweets, pumpkin juice and chocolates. They filled their plates and took a seat at the House table.

"Looks like Crabbe and Goyle were left on their own. I swear those two don't have half a brain between them," Ron whispered. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table where he saw Draco's moronic duo hitting each other over the head and laughing.

"They don't know what in bloody hell to do without Draco here," Harry laughed.

"Ah who cares? So Harry, tell about you and Morgana. I'm dying to know."


	11. Quidditch

**Chapter Eleven**  
A beautiful day in January brought the first Quidditch game of the season. Excitement filled the air as the students filed into their respective stands to watch the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch Teams.

"Come on people. Our team is the best! We won the Cup last year and there's no reason why we can't this year. Now that we have our Seeker back we stand an even greater chance," Angelina paced around the Gryffindor Locker Room giving the usual pep talk.

"We know, Angelina. Can we just go?" Katie yawned, putting her head on Alicia's shoulder.

"Oh yeah. Let's go!" Angelina ran from the locker room with excitement written all over her face. The rest of the team followed her and took their places. The curtain opened and the Gryffindor team kicked off, soaring into the air. On the other side of the field, the Slytherin's followed suit. A mass of scarlet, gold, silver and emerald soared high above the field. Harry and Draco quickly took their places above the two teams and gave each other hateful looks.

"Hey Potter, better watch out. Don't get too close to my sister or you'll have to deal with me," Draco sneered.

Harry looked down into the Slytherin stands and saw Morgana standing next to Pansy, staring up at him. She waved to him and smiled. Harry gave her a goofy grin and wave.

Madam Hooch made her way to the middle of the field, a large trunk in hand. She bent down and picked up the red Quaffle. "As always I want a clean game. Yes even from you, Goyle. Three...two...one..." She blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle into the air.

Lee Jordan sat up in the stands to provide the commentary. "Welcome to another Quidditch season. Today it's Slytherin versus Gryffindor and boy will this be exciting. Katie Bell takes possession of the Quaffle...she passes to Alicia Spinnet...oh wow that girl is cute and an excellent chaser"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Er...right..Sorry Professor. Oooo Bell hit with a Bludger from Slytherin Beater, Gregory Goyle...Montague of Slytherin has the Quaffle...passes to Warrington...he passes back to Montague...Montague shoots...ha ha saved by Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley!" The Gryffindor crowd erupted in cheers, waving scarlet flags and gold Gryffindor lions. 

"Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle...passes to Spinnet...she passes back to Johnson...come on Angelina...go...go...go...SHE SCORES! That's Gryffindor Ten and Slytherin Zero! Ha ha big surprise there!"

"Jordan if you won't give an unbiased opinion, I'll find someone who can!" Professor McGonagall said angrily.

"Right you are, Professor. I'm just telling it like it is. Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint steals the Quaffle from Spinnet...he dodges a bludger...he scores. Ten points to Slytherin."

Harry looked around for the Snitch and finally saw it to the right of Ron's' goalposts. He sped after it with Malfoy right behind him. They circled the goals, Harry ducking a Bludger hit by Crabbe. He looked up and saw the Snitch was gone.

"Damn it," Harry muttered. Gryffindor and Slytherin were now tied. Either he got the Snitch now or they'd be playing until sunset. He heard Lee's voice distantly.

"Yes! Gryffindor scores. Forty-Forty. Come on Harry!" Lee shouted.

Harry caught sight of the Snitch a second time, right over the Gryffindor spectators. He dived towards the stands, Draco once again right behind him. His fingers closed tightly over the struggling Snitch as he flew around the field.

"Harry Potter caught the Snitch! He got it! Gryffindor wins! Wooohooo!" Lee Jordan was jumped around in the stand, shouting.

"Wow that was great flying, Harry! Never seen anything like it," Morgana exclaimed, running up to Harry and throwing her arms around his neck. Harry was taken back at her being so happy when her House team had just lost.

"Er...thanks. Aren't you upset?" Harry asked her, confused.

"Not at all. Do you think you could meet me tomorrow night in the Great Hall? I have something really important to tell you," Morgana whispered.

"Sure. I'll be there at 8 o'clock," Harry replied.

"Great! See you then." Morgana turned on her heels and walked down to the corridor leading to the portrait entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Password?" The portrait of the Bloody Baron asked.

"Pureblood," Morgana replied and the portrait swung open to allow her entrance. "Draco get down here!" She called up to the Boys' Dormitory. Draco came down, looking puzzled.

"What is it?"

Morgana took a hold of his arm and pulled him close to her. "It has to happen tomorrow night. I can't do this anymore. If I have to get close to that mudblood one more time, I'm going to be sick."

"Well the potion is ready. I'm going to let Pansy know, she'll tell Velandra of course," Draco said.

"Ok. I'm going to talk to Goyle. He can do the other part," Morgana winked. She walked pass Draco and up to the dormitory. Out the window the sun was setting over the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Morgana looked out and smiled wickedly.


	12. No One To Help You

**Chapter Twelve**  
Harry and Ron arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait from the library. They couldn't find Hermione anywhere and were beginning to get worried.

"I couldn't imagine where she is," Ron said.

"I know. She doesn't just disappear from the castle. She even skipped a Charms lesson. I'm getting really worried," Harry whispered.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Corpus Draconic," Harry answered. They were about to step inside when something made Harry stop suddenly. He looked behind him only to see Velandra running up the marble staircase towards them, looking rather distraught and frantic. "Harry! Please wait!"

Harry turned to Ron. "Go on. I'll be right there in a moment. Velandra what is it? What's wrong?" He asked when Ron was out of sight.

"It's Morgana! She's been taken! Brought into the Forbidden Forest! Harry please! You have to help her!" Velandra screamed as tears ran down her cheek.

Harry waited not another moment and raced back down the marble staircase. 'Damnit what if I'm too late? Just hold on Morgana,' he thought. He threw the oak doors open and quickly ran in the direction of the dark forest. He had all too much experience with the forest and knew anything could lurk around the corner. He quickly withdrew his wand from inside his sweater and muttered, "Lumos."

A bright light ignited from the tip of the wand, allowing Harry to see a bit better. From within the dark he heard a distance voice call out, "Somebody help me! Harry help me!"

_Morgana _

Harry quickly sped up his pace, wand poised and ready for anything. He reached what he believed was the center of the forest and looked around. There was no sign of Morgana and the screaming stopped.

"Well well Potter, you finally came," a male voice said from the shadows. Two figures moved into the light but Harry could not see neither one of them. "I knew you'd come to the rescue. You always do."

Harry squinted into the darkness. "Draco?"

The two people laughed maliciously. "Well," a female voice said, "You guessed correct, Potter. Well done." Morgana and Draco lowered their hoods and smiled maliciously at each other.

"Morgana? What is going on?" Harry asked, confused.

Morgana moved towards Harry and slowly circled him. "Do you remember what you did last year? Surely you do. Allow me to refresh your memory. You sent our Father to Azkaban, Harry Potter! You took away something from us and now we shall take something from you! Draco, bring out the Mudblood!" Morgana commanded. Draco moved back and pulled someone from the trees.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, horrified. Hermione struggled against Draco, who held her arms tightly behind her back and a piece of cloth was tied around her head to keep her mouth closed.

Morgana spun around and pointed her wand at Hermione. "Watch this, Potter. _Avada Kedavra!_" Hermione let out a horrified scream and fell to the ground. Morgana shrieked with laughter.

"Hermione! No!" He raced over and pulled Hermione into his arms, but there was no use. She was dead. Harry watched her die the same way his mother and father had. The same spell that had tried to kill him when he was only a year old.

Draco and Morgana laughed and pulled Harry from Hermione. "Draco, I do believe we have something for Harry, don't we?"

"Yes we do. _Imperio!_" Draco shouted, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry felt a tingling sensation cover his body. He could no longer move at his own will, no longer able to think. Morgana's voice came to head as she held a goblet to him.

_Drink this._

No, thank you, Harry's voice said back.

_Drink it!_  
I think not.

_NOW!_ Morgana's voice screamed.

Harry's hands grabbed the goblet she was holding and drank the contents of it.

_That's better, Potter._ Morgana whispered maliciously.

"Relashio!" Harry could move once again but the feeling was replaced with something different. The forest began to spin wildly around him. A stabbing feeling hit him in the stomach as though something was twisting it painfully, more painful than the Polyjuice Potion he drank four years ago. Harry fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. "Please stop," he pleaded.

The Malfoy's laughed again, echoing in Harry's head. "Too late now, Potter. Time to join your little Mudblood friend and your Mudblood mother. Goodbye, Famous Harry Potter." The laughter died away as blackness took over Harry's vision. The world slipped away as Harry James Potter lay dead in the Forbidden Forest next to his best friend, Hermione Granger.


End file.
